


En un parpadeo

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, POV John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no es ciego, ni necio, sólo un poco obtuso. Le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma, pensarlo con detenimiento; después de todo, tiene tiempo de sobra, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un parpadeo

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Este fanfic participa en el reto de marzo "221B el Musical" del Foro I am sherlocked.**  
> 
> 
> **Canción** : Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend  
>  **Beta-reader** : Mundo Crayzer  
>  **Revisión de portada** : Sarah Nazareth
> 
>  **Advertencias** : favor de leer las etiquetas.

.

_In the blink of an eye_

_Just a whisper of smoke_

_You could lose everything_

_The truth is you never know_

 

John odia el rojo.

Odia lo que significa para él, lo que le recuerda. Es el color que le persigue cuando cierra los ojos, cuando sueña, cuando respira. John no puede dejar de ver sus manos manchadas de rojo aunque lo quiera; no desde la guerra, no desde el momento en el que no pudo salvar a sus compañeros caídos.

No cuando es un recordatorio constante de sus errores y sus fallos.

John Watson no es un hombre que se revuelque en autocompasión, ni busca victimizarse a fin de que la gente le conceda palabras de consuelo, de ánimo; él no desea la caridad de nadie. Mucho menos de personas que no lo conocen y que él no quiere conocer.

Su regreso a Londres es simple, aburrido. Y a pesar de saber que cometió errores abominables en Afganistán, John extraña el peligro. Se da cuenta de que se ha vuelto un adicto a la adrenalina que el campo de batalla le regaló durante todo el tiempo que vivió en el desierto. No se enorgullece de lo que hizo, de las personas que tuvo que asesinar en el campo de batalla a favor de salvar a su equipo, pero no puede hacer nada más que vivir con ello.

O sobrevivir, mejor dicho.

Un día, después de varias noches sin dormir debido a las pesadillas, de sesiones de terapia infructuosas con Ella y de una pierna con poca movilidad, John se reencontró con un viejo compañero –Mike Stamford– y lamonotonía de su vida, aunque él no lo supiera, terminó.

.

Sherlock es una persona única y sin duda, irrepetible. A John le agrada.

El joven detective no deja de soltar deducciones a diestra y siniestra, aún cuando John nota que sus palabras no son completamente del gusto de los demás a su alrededor –excepto Lestrade, tal vez. Es algo único. Algo tan fantástico, increíble.

—¡Impresionante!— John exclama la primera noche que pasa junto al detective investigando un caso, mientras cenan en Angelo’s. O él cena, y Sherlock le habla de sus deducciones sobre los demás comensales y de los transeúntes que puede ver a través de la ventana, datos sobre John mismo, sobre el caso, sobre cualquier cosa, realmente.

Pero lo que a John más le llama la atención del detective, es el brillo en su mirada cuando deduce. Sus ojos parecen desbordar vida y juventud. Como si ese dicho de que el alma se puede ver a través de los ojos de alguien se volviera completamente real para John. Era como si conociera al verdadero Sherlock en ese momento, una presentación espontánea y real. Una imagen perfecta.

Una imagen que se quedaría en su cerebro por mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando John se da cuenta, ha vivido junto a Sherlock por casi cinco años –sin contar los tres de su supuesto suicidio– sin asesinarse el uno al otro y eso, según cualquier persona que sabe de su acuerdo de arrendamiento y de la personalidad del detective, es toda una proeza.

John no lo ve así.

Él disfruta de sus días y sus noches junto al detective, ya sea resolviendo un caso o deleitándose con una taza de su té favorito con el violín de Sherlock como música de fondo. Habrá quienes digan que su vida es aburrida y monótona, o caótica y peligrosa, pero el ex médico militar disfruta de cada momento de su nueva vida.

Pero él no es tonto. Se da cuenta de que la verdadera razón de su felicidad no son las tazas de té ni los casos, ni siquiera el violín del detective. Es Sherlock. Sherlock es su felicidad.

Hace un par de años él habría negado cualquier pensamiento sobre el tema. La mera idea de él, un hombre de mediana edad, enamorándose de alguien como Sherlock, de un _hombre_ como Sherlock, habría sido motivo de molestia, de duda hacia su masculinidad y sobre todo, de negación.

—Amo a Sherlock.

John no es ciego, ni necio, sólo un poco obtuso. Le gusta pensar las cosas mucho, tal vez demasiado, y así tomar decisiones seguras. Ha aprendido de la experiencia, ha madurado, y aunque muchas veces ha tomado decisiones apresuradas a fin de salvarle la vida al loco de Sherlock, esta vez decide esperar y ver.

Por un par de días, John se dedica a observar el lenguaje corporal de Sherlock y descifrar si el detective se siente atraído a él o no; incluso se atreve a rozar sus manos mientras se encuentran investigando. Quiere estar seguro. No quiere que su amistad con Sherlock se arruine por su egoísmo y sus sentimientos, por muy fuertes que estos sean.

Él no quiere algo pasajero, ni algo de una noche. John anhela pasar su vida junto a Sherlock compartiendo momentos buenos y malos, salvándole la vida más veces que no y envejecer investigando y deduciendo, todo junto a él. John quiere darle todo a Sherlock, absolutamente todo, y quiere estar seguro para eso.

 _Mañana_ , se dice, _mañana me confieso._

.

Esa noche, John se va a dormir temprano con la excusa de sentirse muy cansado debido a las horas en la clínica, por lo que se despide del detective y sube a su dormitorio. Es su pretexto para despertarse temprano y prepararle el desayuno a Sherlock, quien ya va siendo hora de que coma algo más que aire y agua.

John duerme, y no se da cuenta de la ausencia de Sherlock en el apartamento.

Él no se da cuenta, hasta que recibe la llamada de un número desconocido.

.

— _¿John Watson?—_ la voz al otro lado de la línea se escucha agitada, como si el hombre hubiera corrido un maratón y apenas se sostuviera en pie.

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

— _Soy Billy._

John recuerda a Billy. Pertenece a la red de gente sin hogar de Sherlock, su flujo constante de información, pero no recuerda haberle dado su número. Sherlock. Es la única razón.

Pero si el hombre decidió llamarle, debe ser por una buena, una _muy_ buena razón —¿Qué sucede Billy? ¿Está todo bien?

Y la respuesta fue como una puñalada en el corazón.

— _No señor, es Sherlock…_

.

John odia el rojo.

El rojo es un terrible color.

Le recuerda a la guerra y a sus fallas.

Es el color de la sangre que mancha sus manos: de sus compañeros y sus amigos caídos; de las personas que asesinó porque _debía_ hacerlo; de las personas que asesinó porque _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Y más importante, John odia el rojo porque es el color de la sangre de Sherlock que no deja de brotar de la herida que tiene en el pecho.

—¡Que alguien pida una ambulancia!

John escucha voces que gritan y gente que agita los brazos en un intento desesperado de alejarlo del cuerpo del detective, de alejarlo de Sherlock –de su Sherlock– pero él se resiste. Mantiene la presión en la herida sangrante, manchando nuevamente sus manos con ese horrible color que lo persigue día tras día, pero que ésta vez es peor – mil veces peor.

—¡Es mucha sangre!— la voz, una mujer, grita desde el fondo del callejón donde encontraron al detective. La herida en su pecho fue hecha con un arma blanca –presumiblemente un cuchillo– pero sin el equipo ni la atención adecuada, John no podría decir cuán profundo es el daño. Y la sangre...

Hay mucha sangre y eso, definitivamente, no es bueno.

La sirena de una ambulancia lo saca del trance al que entró sin siquiera darse cuenta. Siente a alguien tratando de alejarlo de nuevo, y no se mueve. No puede dejar a Sherlock, y no va a hacerlo.

Y Sherlock tampoco lo hará.

.

El tiempo pasa de manera extraña, al parecer. Un momento John estaba en un callejón con las manos metidas en el pecho de Sherlock y al momento siguiente se encuentra en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Su atención vuelve poco a poco y es cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡Sherlock!— el nombre del detective es la primera palabra que logra articular, mientras busca con ferocidad a alguien que le proporcione información. Una enfermera, ella debe saber.

La mujer le informa que el paciente – _¡Sherlock! ¡Su nombre es Sherlock!–_ ha salido con éxito de su cirugía, pero que en ese momento se encuentra en observación.

—Puede venir mañana a verlo, si gusta, dentro del horario de visita— pero John no quiere esperar para verlo. Él quiere verlo _ahora_.

Necesita tocar a Sherlock, saber que está bien –que está vivo. Necesita acariciar su cabello y que así sus manos se entremezclen de suaves rizos de color negro; quiere cerciorarse de que cuando despierte, Sherlock no estará solo. Anhela poder sumergirse en sus hermosos ojos y bañarse en ese extraño color verde, para poder lavar todo el color rojo que cubre su piel.

Pero lo más importante, John quiere decirle a Sherlock, de una vez por todas, lo que siente por él sin importarle si regresa o no sus sentimientos. Sólo… no quiere perderlo.

No puede perderlo.

.

John no va a casa esa noche – o lo que queda de ella. Se acomoda en la incómoda sala de espera del hospital y se duerme, o lo intenta. Sólo un par de horas para poder ver a Sherlock, sólo un poco más.

.

— _¡Código azul!_

_—¡Rápido! ¡El equipo de resucitación!_

.

El 221B se encuentra igual a como lo dejó esa tarde. Los mismos fluidos extraños en la mesa donde su amigo realiza sus experimentos así como su instrumental; la taza de té a medio terminar al lado del periódico en la mesita de café; la bata del detective sobre el sofá y su laptop con media entrada escrita para su blog.

Todo está igual.

Con la excepción de que algo se siente… extraño.

John no sabe lo que es, pero algo está mal con la imagen frente a él. El apartamento casi luce… normal, pero él sabe que no lo está. Su mente trata de ubicar la razón de su malestar, pero se encuentra con un punto muerto.

—Cálmate, John, todo está bien. Te estás volviendo paranoico— se dice, en un intento de tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Su mente parece tener otra idea.

— _¡Algo está mal, John!_ — parece gritarle, sospechosamente con la misma voz de Sherlock cuando está siendo obtuso.

— _¡Eso es, John! Piensa, ¡piensa!_

El nombre del detective le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero logra recordar.

Sus manos manchadas de sangre; sus intentos de salvarlo; las palabras de consuelo que murmuró mientras atendía su herida –palabras que no sabe si eran para Sherlock o para él. Recuerda el hospital, las horas de visita, todo lo recuerda.

—Sherlock…— murmura, mientras se dirige al dormitorio del detective únicamente para no encontrarlo ahí. Busca en su propio dormitorio, en el baño, con la señora Hudson, en el 221C.

Sherlock no está.

John se detiene en la puerta y no puede respirar, se sostiene del marco, pero sus piernas se sienten débiles y se deja caer poco a poco hasta que se sienta en el piso. Su mano se dirige a su corazón, su dolorido corazón, cuando todo el peso de lo que sucedió cae sobre él.

Y llora.

Llora por un minuto, llora por un año, no lo sabe con exactitud, pero para él, parece que fue una eternidad.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, su cuello, y John se da la vuelta para ver a Sherlock detrás de él, con una sonrisa triste en su bello rostro. John no sabe si alucina, si ha muerto, o qué sucede, pero se aferra de Sherlock tan fuerte que está seguro de haberle roto un par de huesos.

Ninguno dice nada, sólo se acompañan, se sostienen y se brindan consuelo uno al otro.

En algún punto de su abrazo, John se separa y observa fijamente a Sherlock. Quiere decirlo. Le dirá lo que siente porque no sabe si lo que sucede es real o no, pero no le importa. Lo hará y vivirá con las consecuencias.

Abre la boca para decirle a Sherlock cuanto lo ama cuando éste le interrumpe, y con una sonrisa dice: —Lo sé.

John sonríe como si fuese un niño en navidad al escuchar a Sherlock, pero su felicidad se ve teñida cuando Sherlock comienza a desvanecerse.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas!— grita, en un intento de aferrarse al detective, pero es inútil —Por favor…

Sherlock levanta su mano transparente y acaricia la mejilla de John —No te rindas, John— murmura, y con eso, desaparece.

.

John despierta de un salto cuando una mano toca su hombro. Parpadea un par de veces para acostumbrarse a las luces y cuando por fin logra enfocar su vista, se encuentra a Molly llorando, a Greg con el ceño fruncido y a Mycroft tan estoico como siempre –a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales gritan ansiedad, preocupación y dolor, para quien sepa leerlo correctamente.

Mycroft le mira preocupado, ocultándose tras su máscara de seriedad, pero John puede verlo. Es ahí, cuando el ex médico militar recuerda su sueño y pregunta por Sherlock en un apuro.

—¿C-cómo está?

Molly le mira y llora de nuevo. John siente su corazón estrujarse de la peor manera posible.

Greg y Mycroft intercambian una mirada, y ante el asentimiento del DI, el Holmes mayor toma su paraguas, y comienza a caminar.

—Ven conmigo, John.

Y así lo hace.

.

—Estás muy pálido— murmura John a un Sherlock dormido. Porque está dormido, a pesar de que las enfermeras y doctores digan que se encuentra en coma, para John, Sherlock simplemente está dormido —No te queda este color.

Desde el momento en el que Mycroft lo llevó a ver a su hermano, John no se ha movido de su lado. No es que planee hacerlo en el futuro próximo. Él estará ahí _cuando_ Sherlock despierte, porque no va a dejarlo solo.

—Greg, Molly y Mycroft están aquí, ¿sabes?

John decide hablar de cosas triviales y fastidiosas que seguramente lograrán despertar a Sherlock, sólo para que el detective le diga que deje de ser aburrido, que no le importa nada su hermano y que debe dejar de hablarle a un comatoso, porque eso no ayuda de nada.

Y entonces, John reirá de sus palabras y le dará la razón, porque, ¿qué clase de persona cuerda, lógica e inteligente le habla a alguien que no puede responder? Pero él lo hace de todas maneras, porque sabe, muy en el fondo, que Sherlock puede escucharlo.

—Soñé contigo, ¿sabes? Seguro que alguna enfermera me drogó con algo, porque no era real, y aún así, parecía tan real.

En algún punto del día, después de que Molly se lo llevara a la cafetería a comer algo y mientras Greg acompañaba a Sherlock, decide ser valiente y por una vez, ser egoísta.

—Te amo Sherlock— murmura en el oído del detective, como si fuera un secreto que nadie más que él debía escuchar —Y serás un maldito cabrón si no despiertas para que pueda decirte esto a la cara, despierto de preferencia, para que pueda saber lo que piensas y sientes por mí.

Pero no hay respuesta.

Por tres días seguidos, no hay respuesta.

John sigue diciéndole cada día cuánto lo ama, cuánto anhela pasar el resto de su vida junto al detective, sea o no que sienta lo mismo por él, pero no hay respuesta.

 

 

 

 

 

Hasta que la hubo.

—Te amo, John.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya extrañaba escribir angst~ Un poco corto, y tal vez más predecible de lo que hubiera querido, pero así son las ideas. Cuando te atacan, te atacan... ¡y muerden! D:
> 
> Gracias por leer y no olvides comentar, que de eso se alimenta el monstruo bajo mi cama. :B


End file.
